


Go On, Go Home

by whisperedwords



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm so sorry, Insatiable spoilers, M/M, Multi, Post-Insatiable, So much angst, canon character death, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott and Isaac can't really look at each other for a while. (Is it possible to miss a limb you never had?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On, Go Home

The first night is hard. There’s blood,  _so much blood_ , and it’s all over Scott’s clothes. Isaac is drenched in his own, but it weighs him down just as much. They don’t speak on the journey home. They don’t acknowledge each other. Isaac takes a shower and then goes to the McCall basement, not knowing what else to do. Scott lies awake, head buried into his pillow, and he screams. He screams, and he cries, and he doesn’t care that Isaac can hear him, because Allison.  _Allison_. His Allison— _their Allison_ , is gone. He refuses to refer to her in past tense.

*****

_She’s laughing, curled up between them on the couch. Scott’s arm is draped over her shoulder, and Isaac’s is draped over his. They’re all touching each other in some way, watching TV instead of studying like they’re supposed to be. It’s Allison and Isaac’s turn to be in a relationship this time, so she leans over and rests her head against his chest. He hums softly, his draped arm coming up to cradle the back of her head. His fingers move in small circles, the ministrations almost unnoticeable. Scott sighs, and then Allison’s hand is holding his own, squeezing softly. She’s looking at him with her doe eyes, and he can’t control himself when he leans in for a kiss. She’s so pliable, so soft, and he hears Isaac’s little exhale as they part, still gazing at one another._

_"I love you," She murmurs, pulling the group closer together. "I’ll love you forever."_

*****

Waking up proves to be more difficult than Isaac had imagined. His bones ache, and he swears there’s still blood on his hands when he looks at them. Vainly, he wishes it was him instead of her. Unlike Scott, he holds his tears and his screams in.  _I don’t have the right_ _,_  he thinks harshly,  _Scott deserves this_. But shouldn’t he, too? He loved Allison as much as he loved Scott, and he loved Scott a  _lot_. But Scott had been with her for so much longer…His thoughts spiral off into nothingness.

Isaac doesn’t go to school. He stops by the Argent home, though—gives Chris a hug, apologizes profusely until there’s nothing left but blubbering, and they cling to each other for a long time. Absentmindedly, he thinks of what Allison would say if she saw them together. She’d probably laugh at how ridiculous they look. But there’s no laughter—their voices were rough and low and too weak to think about laughing again for a while.

*****

_"You’re so soft." Scott murmurs, holding onto Isaac, who’s got Allison in his arms. "I could spend, like, forever here." His boyfriend and girlfriend chuckle softly, the vibration warming his chest._

_"You’re so cheesy, Scott." Allison teases softly, lightly hitting a hand to his thigh. "Forever is too long. My legs would be asleep after the first hour." Her voice is light, faint, and Scott closes in on her, leaning around Isaac to kiss her cheek lightly._

_"You love me anyway."_

_"I’m offended I don’t get a say here." Isaac huffs jokingly, leaning hard back against Scott. All three of them lurch backwards into the couch, and when Scott pushes back, Isaac unhooks himself from Allison and then straddles him, baring his teeth and nipping lightly at the skin of his neck. Allison sprawls over both of them before they really pick it up, and they tumble to the floor with a soft thud._

_"We’re so lame," Scott laughs._

*****

The first time Scott sees Isaac in school again, once they’ve had time to recover, they fight. With a punch across the face in the middle of a crowded hallway, Scott sees red as Isaac looks up at him. All he can see is Allison, and Isaac—

He doesn’t finish that thought, because Isaac hits him back, then, and primal instincts take over. They manage to only get detention for a week and not wolf out in front of the entire class of Beacon Hills, so it’s counted as a blessing.

Scott’s bruises fade quickly, but Isaac isn’t as lucky. The fists of an alpha have always seemed to leave lasting marks on his skin.

*****

_"I need to talk to you both." Allison murmurs, and they mumble acknowledgement when they sit up in bed. She scoots over so that she’s across from them. "In case things go wrong…" Her voice falters, and immediately there are two hands resting on her own. "I just want you two to know that you have made me the happiest person in the world. And I love you two more than anything." She breaks off, kissing both of their palms tenderly before taking a deep breath and looking back up at them. "I’m proud of our pack." It’s done. Scott and Isaac exchange a look before—_

_"That’s a little morbid, don’t you think?" Isaac prods, and she ducks her head. Scott comes closer to her and presses a chaste kiss to her forehead._

_"We’re not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispers. She leans her head against his, nuzzling his cheek and fighting back the darkness blossoming in her stomach._

*****

Scott doesn’t realize how much he’s missed Isaac until they’re here again—hot and angry and horny, grinding against each other in Isaac’s bed. There haven’t really been any words since that night, but here there isn’t a need for any. Scott is rolling his hips against Isaac’s, feeling the tension as Isaac arcs up into his rhythm. It’s all sound, moans desperate and choked and surfacing until they’ve both stripped down and stopped beating around the bush. Isaac is tight around Scott, and neither of them last long, not after their time apart.

They come together, and in the wet silence that’s fallen between them, Isaac starts to cry softly. Scott presses a kiss to his head. He doesn’t say anything—because really, how can there be words for this? The worst kind of punishment you could ever endure would pale in comparison to this.

He doesn’t realize he’s cradled Isaac until he leans down to rest their foreheads together. “I’ve got you,” He finally breathes. Isaac stops shuddering for a moment and looks up at him.

"I know" is all he says, all he can say, and a chill runs through them both.  _Is it possible to miss a limb you never had?_

*****

_Allison always felt silly like this, flipping through magazines at the doctor’s office and waiting to be called on. But it was a wedding magazine—“California’s Most Elaborate Ceremonies!” printed on the front in bright block letters—and she couldn’t say no, not when it was either that or an old edition of Race Car Monthly. She flipped through, gazing at the pastel colors so eloquently crafted into these designs. Her fingers traced the outlines of the bridal gown, fascinated by the curves and frills. This is Lydia’s job, she thought, she’ll be doing this at my wedding. A smile flits across her face imagining Scott and Isaac waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Her idiots, their stupid tuxedos matching except for the ties they could not agree on. With a start, she closed the magazine, shaking the ridiculous thoughts out of her head. She had a long time to wait for that._

*****

The funeral is short, and it’s still too long for any of them to bear. Scott and Isaac cling to each other, fighting back tears, and the rest of the pack looks just as bad, Lydia the worst out of all of them. (She holds onto them and cries, and they let her, because she’s entitled to. She loved Allison before either of them did, after all.)

It’s a beautiful spring afternoon, and Scott knows, he  _knows_ , that Allison is there with them. Just then, he feels a brush against his hand. Turning to see who it was, he’s startled to find there is no one there. Isaac turns to look at him, a small smile on his face.

"You felt that too?" He murmurs. Scott just nods. "She hasn’t left us. Not really."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from beyonce's "heaven". (i'm wallaceboden on twitter&tumblr if you ever wanna cry about these three with me)


End file.
